


Set My Heat A Flame

by CheeseIsCoolIThink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cute, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), This was suppose to be a one shot but im continuing it bc I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIsCoolIThink/pseuds/CheeseIsCoolIThink
Summary: Feeling the earth shake below me, and the grumbles of the stone and heavy footsteps, I whipped around to face….A dragon.A motherfucking dragon.It wasn't huge, only about 10 feet tall with maroon and flame colored scales, green eyes glaring intently into my soul, but it was large enough to worry about.I'm going to die.In a random cave.By a random dragon.Just how I wanted to.Definitely.God, fucking danmitt.I rose my sword,"STAY BACK," I screamed.I could feel tears pricking my eyes. Although, I somehow managed to keep them from spilling.The dragon stared at me, motionless."PLEASE," The tears spilled, running down my cheeks and onto my shirt.I trembled, dropping my sword,"Please…" Falling onto my knees I dropped my torch, the flame extinguishing against the cold, wet floor.I couldn't see a thing.My body shook uncontrollably, and sobbs bursted from my mouth, hot tears making their way down my face at a rapid pace.I couldn't hear the dragon, I couldn't see the dragon, and I didn't feel the dragon.Suddenly I felt something wrap around me.Preparing to be crushed, I winced.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Set My Heat A Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalimo/gifts).



I walked happily through the forest, my boots falling onto the ground with each step, creating a small dust cloud from the sandy path beneath me.

Smiling to myself I continued, my goggles bouncing on my head and my sword strapped securely to my back.

My name was Karl Jacobs.

And I have a pretty normal life.

Although I live in a strange world. It's filled with dragons and witches, wizards and warlocks casting dangerous spells and creating wonderful explosions of magic.

There was any creature you can imagine. Even phoenixes and sirens roamed these lands.

I had one wish in my pitty life.

To befriend, a dragon.

Even though I know deep inside it's practically impossible, I can still dream.

Dream for one day to ride freely through the sky, the flapping of a large dragon's wings echoing in my ears as I ran my hand through the sky and clouds, touching what people could only dream of.

And it is a dream. One that will grudgingly, never come true.

Sad, but I know my boundaries of what is, and isn't possible.

Sighing to myself, I continued making my way down the dirt path, passing the trees of which towered over me, and small berry bushes you could only guess leading to death or delicious baked goods.

Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going. I just felt like taking a stroll.

Hopefully I don't get jumped by a manticore, those things are horrifying.

I've only met one once, but their huge bat wings and lion-like build along with the tremendously sized scorpion stinger left me shaking.

I couldn't talk for the rest of the day. 

If you came face to face with one while innocently picking flowers, you would get it.

I just wanted a pretty garden, instead I got nightmares.

After walking for about 4-5 hours, and luckily not coming across an angry manticore, I stumbled about a small cave.

Smiling I trotted in, hearing the dripping of water splash upon the rocky floor below. I look up to see gigantic spikes pointed down at me.

It was scary, but beautiful.

I loved exploring caves, some filled with crystals, others contained flowers and plants with vines climbing up the vast walls and into the cracks of the rocks. 

I've even found one in which a hippocampus lived, I had to go under water of course, so I was extremely cold when I got out, but the sight of that creature made up for it.

I hope to see one again soon.

Maybe this might be a similar cave.

Continuing, I hear my steps fall onto the stone, slightly slipping due to the high humidity and water falling from the tall ceiling.

I looked around, seeing nothing of interest, but I still walked.

I was quite far in now, not being able to see the exit, but who cares? It's cool.

My steps echoed, hearing them repeat until eventually getting lost in the walls of the caverne. 

By now I had a torch and was carrying it carefully in my left hand, my sword gripped firmly in my right.

I made the mistake of not bringing out my sword before, I still have deep scars from the giant sea serpent. Sometimes it's like I can feel it's teeth ripping through my flesh once again. 

Sometimes I have nightmares about it.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea….

Too late to turn back now!

I made my way into a vast, open cavern, the walls towered above me at least 25 feet, it was huge.

Suddenly I heard something behind.

Well, not even heard, felt.

Feeling the earth shake below me, and the grumbles of the stone and heavy footsteps, I whipped around to face….

A dragon.

A motherfucking dragon.

It wasn't huge, only about 10 feet tall with maroon and flame colored scales, green eyes glaring intently into my soul, but it was large enough to worry about.

I'm going to die.

In a random cave.

By a random dragon.

Just how I wanted to.

Definitely.

God, fucking danmitt.

I rose my sword, 

"STAY BACK," I screamed.

I could feel tears pricking my eyes. Although, I somehow managed to keep them from spilling. 

The dragon stared at me, motionless.

"PLEASE," The tears spilled, running down my cheeks and onto my shirt.

I trembled, dropping my sword,

"Please…" Falling onto my knees I dropped my torch, the flame extinguishing against the cold, wet floor. 

I couldn't see a thing.

My body shook uncontrollably, and sobbs bursted from my mouth, hot tears making their way down my face at a rapid pace.

I couldn't hear the dragon, I couldn't see the dragon, and I didn't feel the dragon.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around me.

Preparing to be crushed, I winced. 

But I was only greeted by a warm embrace.

It felt like arms, I touched whatever it was.

It was arms, it was a person.

Grabbing whoever it was I sobbed harder into their chest, feeling the wet stains of my tears on their shirt.

"Shhhhh, it's okay," A voice whispered, "I've got you."

The voice was a males voice, raspy and deep, yet it also reminded me of sweet honey, dripping out of the jar onto or into whatever was to be made sweeter. 

It made me feel safe, causing me to subconsciously grib into the strangers shirt, the scent of fire and burning wood greeting me as I snuggled my head deeper into their chest.

Suddenly, he took one of his arms away, I whimpered at the small loss of comfort.

A small flame erupted from my lost torch, looking over I saw the stranger's hand holding it, no lighter no nothing.

For a second I'm confused, until it hits me.

I look up to their face, and see the small reflection of red scales, similar, wait no, exact to the dragons.

Looking onto his face further I see the green eyes of which were staring into my heart with such curiosity and what I thought to be anger.

But I see as the dragon is hugging me, comforting me now I was wrong with the anger.

His eyes only showed worry, and care.

But in a fit of panic I threw him back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT," I screamed, my throat burned as I fell onto the ground with a thud, causing a pang of pain to spread within my back,

"Woah woah woah, dude please don't hurt yourself," He rushed over to me as I tried to reach for my sword,

"I'm not going to hurt you," Raising both his hands he carefully placed the torch down, making sure to not cause it to blow out once again.

I collapsed back to the floors, breaking out into more sobs.

"Jesus christ, I'm so fucking sorry," He whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you like that," 

I layed there, feeling him brush his hands through my hair, most likely checking for head injuries. 

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted through the air, the feeling of his arms wrapped around me gave warmth to my body.

I would fight him.

But I was too weak.

Too tired.

I saw that he already had my sword wrapped around his back, the leather strap pressing against my face.

So here I am.

Being carried by a half-dragon half-human thru a cave after almost being killed, or being scared of being killed.

It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep in the strangers comforting embrace, feeling his chest rise and fall with each steady breath.

I woke up.

Looking around frantically I found myself in my house?

How the hell did I get here?

Or was that just a dream…. A really, really weird dream.

I sat up and slid out of my bed, the warmth of my many plushies and blankets leaving my body. 

Looking myself in my mirror I found I was still in my clothes I went out in.

Maybe it wasn't a dream.

I can't tell if I wish it is or not.

I might never know.

Making my way to the door, I peak out.

I was greeted by the view of the dragon boy cooking.

Quickly I turn back around and slam the door.

Shit he probably heard that.

I slid down to the floor, breaking out in panic.

What the fuck.

What.

The.

Fuck.

So it wasn't a dream.

That's…..... Good?

Taking a deep breath I rise from the ground, opening the door and leisurely stepping out.

The boy turned around to face me, 

"Oh you are awake," he brightly smiled to me, "I heard your door slam but I wasn't sure," he said chuckling.

I take this moment to get a better look at him, he has dark black hair, like the night sky when it's without stars. And he wore a white, dirty button up blouse with a pair of black cargo pants.

He also had extremely large boots on, the type that could snap a neck if even an ounce of force was put into it.

To top it all off, he had emerald green eyes which glistened playfully in the vivid artificial lighting of my small cottage, they looked as if the whole forest laid within them, ready to be explored.

He was attractive.

Well not even attractive.

Gorgeous.

Beautiful.

I never believed in 'Love at first sight' and maybe this wasn't technically the first. But god.

He set my heat a flame.

And I didn't even know him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only suppose to be a one shot but I kinda like it sooooooo get ready for more chapters ig (❁´ω`❁)


End file.
